Jurus Baru
by Luxam
Summary: "Kalo tiap anggota kagak bikin minimal 2 jurus baru, gua ubah nih nama organisasi jadi Soneta biar kayak Bang Roma!"


Yo, saya Luxam. Salam kenal semuanya.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** OOC sangat. Nista sangat. Abal sangat. Jayus sangat.

* * *

**Jurus Baru**

"Hh..," sang ketua nista pemimpin kelompok nista dengan nama nista, Pein, menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zetsu putih. Zetsu hitam lagi ngupil ngorek-ngorek lobang idung kanan.

"Laper ya, un?" tanya Deidara sambil maen masak-masakan pake tanah liat.

"Gak punya duit, ye?" tanya Kakuzu sambil ngitungin kasbon para anggota Akatsuki.

"Mau makan permen lolipop Tobi, ya?~" tanya Tobi sambil muter-muterin permen lolipopnya. Tapi mental, dan malah nyemplung ke penggorengan tanah liat punya Deidara.

"Mau makan ikan mujaer, ye?" tanya Kisame sambil ngobok-ngobok akuarium joget-joget sesuai irama lagu 'Diobok-Obok' Joshua.

"Apa mau pinjem Barbie Rapunzel gue?" tanya Sasori sambil maen boneka-bonekaan.

"Kangen sama Dewa Jashin, ya?" tanya Hidan sambil nyembah patung Dewa Jashin lagi kayang yang terpajang gagah di depan WC.

"Keriput lu nambah, ye?" tanya Itachi sambil ngolesin Krim Anti Keriput teknologi terbaru dengan nano machine dan kamera 7 megapixel (?) yang baru dia beli di Pasar Jangkrik.

"Lagi PMS ya, say?" tanya Konan sambil bikin origami ondel-ondel.

"Kagak," jawab Pein singkat.

"Terus kenapa, dong?" tanya Zetsu hitam. Sekarang giliran Zetsu putih yang ngupil. Dengan nafsunya dia ngorek-ngorek lobang idung kiri, _"Gua harus dapet nih upil! Harus! UKKH!"_

"Pengen jalan-jalan ya, un?" tanya Deidara lagi abis nonjokkin Tobi yang nyemplungin permen lolipop ke penggorengan tanah liat dia. _"Tobi sialan, un! __Gara-gara lu kolor ceplok gua—ups, salah—telor ceplok gua gagal, un!" __BAGGH! BUGH! DUAAAKK!_

"Mikirin utang, ye?" tanya Kakuzu lagi masih tetep ngitungin kasbon. _"Utang si Itachi buat beli krim anti keriput bunganya 300%.. utang si Hidan buat beli sesajen si Dewa Jashin bunganya 500%.."_

"Mau makan Gery Chocolatos Tobi, ya?~" tanya Tobi lagi abis teler dihajar Deidara.

"Mau makan ikan mas koki?" tanya Kisame lagi sambil nyiumin ikan arawananya yang berhasil dia dapet setelah ngobok-ngobok akuarium yang cipratannya berantakan kemana-mana.

"Apa mau pinjem Boneka Cantik Fulla gue aja?" tanya Sasori lagi sambil ngedandanin wayang golek punya dia pake tank top warna shocking pink.

"Mau ketemu Dewa Jashin?" tanya Hidan lagi sambil ngelapin patung Dewa Jashin yang kecipratan air akuarium Kisame.

"Ada kerut halus di muka lu?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil make Krim Anti Kerut Halus teknologi terbaru dengan memori 8 gigabyte (?) yang dibeli di Pasar Monyet.

"Apa lagi ngidam, say?" tanya Konan lagi sambil bikin origami patung pancoran.

"KAGAK! KAGAK! GUA KAGAK KENAPA-KENAPA!" jawab Pein teriak-teriak pake toa masjid sama piercing-piercingnya yang udah di modif jadi speaker , "GUA LAGI BINGUNG, NEH!"

"Bingung kenapa, un?" Deidara ngeberesin peralatan masak-masakan dia. Ganti ah sekarang. Maen ibu rumah tangga-ibu rumah tanggaan aja deh.

"Gua lagi memikirkan masa depan oraganisasi kita tercinta ini!" kata Pein masih menggebu-gebu.

"Masa depan apaan? Lu mau kawin sama si Konan, ye? Kasbon lu buat ngebiayain piercing nista karatan itu aja belom lunas!" kata Kakuzu sewot sambil ngelemparin kertas-kertas kasbon ke muka Pein.

"Aih, say. Kamu gak bilang kalo mau nikahin aku?" Konan udah geer duluan. Azek dah bulan madunya kemana, nih? Hawaii apa Lawang Sewu?

"Kawin jidat lu lebar!" Pein ngelempar balik kertas-kertas kasbon ke muka Kakuzu. "Gua lagi memikirkan gimana kelangsungan hidup Akatsuki kita ini dengan anggota yang kagak beres semua gini, tau!"

"Hiks, sayang.. kamu gak mau nikah sama aku?" Konan sedih. Dia ngusap air matanya pake kain terdekat di jangkauan dia. Gak sadar kalo kain itu adalah celana kolor punya si Itachi seharga sepuluh ribu lima oleh-oleh dari Kakuzu yang baru pulang dari studi banding di Cibodas tujuh abad yang lalu. Sejak pertama kali dikasih belom pernah dicuci.

"Bukan gitu, honey. Aku pasti nikahin kamu kok nanti kalo kasbon aku sama Kakuzu udah lunas! Suwer! Tapi masalahnya sekarang, aku mau ningkatin kemampuan Akatsuki dulu!" Pein bersuwer ria sambil natap Konan dengan pandangan _honey-yang-kamu-pake-buat-ngelap-muka-itu-kolor-Itachi-loh!_

"Ningkatin apaan lagi sih? Orang kita semua udah jago gini. Gue terutama," tambah Sasori sambil senyum-senyum gaje sama Teddy Bear-nya.

"Betul kata si Sasori," Itachi selesai ngolesin berbagai macam krim nista ke wajahnya, "Gua udah ganteng. Apalagi yang harus ditingkatkan? AAAHH! KOLOR GUAAA!" dia histeris pas tau hak kepemilikan kolornya di rebut Konan. Dengan kecepatan bajaj berpenumpang gajah bengkak, dia rebut lagi kolor dekil nan bau itu.

"Sembahlah Dewa Jashin." Hidan ngegendong patung Dewa Jashin, dan disimpen di lemari biar kagak dijadiin maenan baru Sasori, " Niscaya semua keinginan lu akan terkabul."

"Nenek moyang lu keriput kita semua udah jago? Kalo kita udah jago, pasti semua bijuu udah berhasil kita tangkep! Lah ini buktinya apa? Itu si rambut duren warna nanas masih bebas berkeliaran, dodol!" Pein menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia harus nunjukkin wibawa sebagai pemimpin sekali-kali.

Suasana pun hening. _Krik Krik Krik Ngooook_.

"_Huh, baguslah kalo mereka semua jadi sadar berkat perkataan gua barusan. Gua emang hebat..,_" pikir Pein pada awalnya. Tapi rupanya salah. Suasana hening bukan karena mereka semua ngerasa bersalah atau gimana. Tapi karena emang mereka gak peduli.

"Mama.. Papa pulang!" kata Deidara dengan ceria sambil main ibu rumah tangga-ibu rumah tanggaan sama Sasori.

"Eh Papa udah pulang.. Mama udah bikin makanan kesukaan Papa, loh! Tumis Kingkong!" sambut Sasori sambil pura-pura ngasih piring dari tanah liat ke Deidara.

"Aduh, mama baiknya! Ini papa kasih oleh-oleh Barbie Mariposa!"

"Papa~ Hari ini Tobi jadi anak baik, loh..~" Tobi duduk di antara mereka bertiga, ceritanya lagi makan malem bareng.

"Waah anak papa pinter.. Ini! Papa punya oleh-oleh Tory Cheeselatos buat Tobi!"

"Woy, Chi! Kapan lu mau bayar lunas utang buat beli krim anti keriput murahan itu?" tanya Kakuzu ngancem Itachi.

"Entar dah, Ju! Malah gua mau minjem lagi buat beli krim anti-aging merk terbaru nih!" jawab Itachi berusaha nawar.

"Gara-gara lu!" kata Zetsu putih, "Upilnya jadi gak kekorek kan, nih!"

"Apa lu bilang?" kata Zetsu hitam, "Makanya kan gua bilang teknik terbaik buat ngupil tuh pake telunjuk tangan! Kenapa lu malah pake jempol kaki?"

"Arwani, besok mau gak kita jalan-jalan ke Samudera Pasifik nengokin sodara kita? Aku kangen sama si Arwano, nih..," kata Kisame gaje ngajakin ngomong ikan arwananya.

"Lalalala..~" Konan asik bikin origami burung garuda lambang negara Indonesia.

_Kampreeet.._

"WOI! DENGERIN GUA SEMUANYA!"

Buat kedua kalinya Pein teriak minjem toa masjid. Sayang adzan maghrib lagi berkumandang. Jadi dia digebukan sama marbot setempat gara-gara terbukti nyolong speaker.

Dengan sangat gak niat, akhirnya semuanya mau gak mau nengok ke arah Pein.

"TIAP ANGGOTA HARUS BIKIN MINIMAL DUA JURUS BARU! BESOK TUNJUKKIN KE GUA! KALO KAGAK PADA BIKIN, HUKUMANNYA NIH ORGANISASI GUA UBAH NAMANYA JADI SONETA BIAR KAYAK GRUP MUSIKNYA BANG ROMA!"

"Haaaaahh?"

* * *

Makasih udah baca, ya. Kalau ada kritik dan saran yang membangun, mohon reviewnya. Makasih!


End file.
